20 Juillet 1991
by ToriFairy
Summary: 3h00 du matin. J'erre dans les rues, je me cache car sinon ils sauront vite ou je vis . Or moi je veux vire- OS assez dur.


3 heures du matin… Je sais quel jour

3 heures du matin… Je sais quel jour.

Nous sommes le 20 Juillet 1991.

Depuis minuit j'ai 17 ans.

Oh quel joyeux anniversaire.. du sang sur ma robe.

Mon sang sur ma robe.

Salamanca- Espagna.

Il fait chaud mais je frissonne resserrant contre moi les pans de ma robe.

Je ne sais pas ou aller.

Alors je tourne en rond encore et encore

J'erre dans les rues .

J'erre les yeux secs et le cœur en miettes.

Trop de douleurs pour mon corps mais elle ne parvient pas à s'échapper par mes yeux.

Tout est restreint, retenu, comprimé en moi.

M'étouffant, me bouffant, me rongeant avec plus d'acidité et de rapidité encore qu'un poison lent et pernicieux.

J'erre dans les rues.

Je ne peux pas rentrer.. pas encore

Monde du silence qui est devenu le mien trop de cris ayant brisé ma voix

Trop de cris ont brisé ma voie

Alors je continue à errer sans but sur les trottoirs de cette ville qui m'apparaissait comme un paradis et est devenu l'allégorie de mon cauchemar.

Non je ne peux pas encore rentrer.

Sinon il va découvrir ou je vis.

Or je veux vivre.

Malgré tout, malgré la meurtrissure.

Vivre malgré tout cela.

Je regarde mes bras, ils saignent , je ferme douloureusement les yeux.

Me rappelant .. les images inondent mon cerveau

Quelques heures auparavant il y avait moi et un couteau

Et un homme ?? derrière mon dos.

Et je me souviens que « **Do you really want to hurt me** » passait dans ma tête tandis qu'il dégrafait son pantalon.

Ca a un côté tragico-comique tout cela.

Penser à une chanson des années 80 avec un chanteur androgyne et dreadé sexy au possible image même de la frivolité quand vous savez que l'horreur va vous frapper.

Quand on voit sa vie défiler comme un condamné à mort passant les portes de la vie pour entrer dans celles de la mort.

Oui c'est vrai je porte cette petite robe noire moulante.

Est- ce que cela signifie que j'ai cherché ce qui m'est arrivé ? Que je dois être soumise à la torture et à la vindicte populaire ?

Insultée, jaugée , condamnée par toi, ton père, la vieille concierge

De toutes façons aucun de vos mots ne sera plus destructeurs que la souffrance et le dégoût de moi que je m'inflige.

Car si vous vous en faites vos choux gras avec des propos moralisateurs et des regards scandalisés oh allons durant quinze jours MOI je devrais vivre avec cela pour le restant de mes jours et tenter de survivre.

Tenter d'oublier, de pardonner.

A moi en premier lieu pour pouvoir renaître.

Ne pas le laissez me détruire plus encore

Ne pas lui donner raison, ni à lui ni à vous

Et chaque putain de seconde, de minute, d'heures, de jours je me débats contre son fantôme, son toucher, ce dégoût qu'il m'inspire de lui et de moi même.

Car je me sens comme un animal offert en sacrifice

Oui les poulets ont la saveur de ma chair.

Les poulets ont le goût de ta chair quand il y a un homme avec un couteau dans ton dos .

Mais moi je n'ai jamais été à la Barbade alors je dois m'en sortir.

Je sais ce que tout cela signifie

Jésus & moi jouons à cache-cache depuis des années

« **tout ce que nous faisons sur cette terre se paie** » me dit-il

Je le sais mais est-ce une raison ?

Est-ce normal que je me retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol de Salamanque ,dénudée , menacée avec un fou qui rit de ma faiblesse ?

Je sais bien que Tu ne reviendras pas en trois jours de temps, alors je vais bien choisir.

Ne pas cédez, me battre et m'élever.

Je continue d'errer sur ces trottoirs sales et déserts.

Ma belle robe d'anniversaire en lambeaux … comme mon corps

Ma belle robe d'anniversaire en morceaux.. comme mon cœur

Un parfum d'abricot dans l'air.

Carolina « Red Hot »..

Un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Vous ne la connaissez pas ?

Vous ne connaissez pas mon amie Caroline dont la peau est couleur abricot..

Bien des choses futiles , insolites et stupides te passent par la tête quand tu sais qu'il y a un homme dans ton dos

Qui te menace avec son couteau

Et qu'il s'en sert pour déchirer tes sous vêtements.

Qu'il te maintient fermement sur le sol, la pointe s'enfonçant dans ton cou

Te griffant au rythme de ses accoups

Et il gémit, il sue, tu sens son souffle aviné et lourd près de ton oreille

Il crie que c'est bon

Tu tentes de ne pas entendre

Tu refuses d'écouter

Il est en train de tout te prendre

Toi tu veux t'envoler

Sortir de ton corps et t'imaginer loin

Sortir de ce corps ne rien ressentir..rien

Plus rien

Tu te concentres , tu te dédoubles

Tu es loin

Tu es sur une plage au soleil

C'est beau une merveille

Tu es à la Barbade et tu souris

Tu sais que tu dois t'en sortir

Tu sais qu'avec le temps tu vas t'en sortir.


End file.
